


It's a dance

by eiramew



Series: Loyalists oneshots [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Teasing, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: As soon as Lydia closes the door behind the last client, Havelock's hands slide under her apron."I didn't think you were so eager, Admiral."He pouts a little and puts his hands on her waist.  It's a game they both know extremely well, they have been playing it for years. It's a dance.





	It's a dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying this little series so far :) All loyalists have interesting pasts that are lowkey hinted but it's mostly speculations.  
> I hope you enjoy x

As soon as Lydia closes the door behind the last client, Havelock's hands slide under her apron. She turns around, causing him to let go of her and she smirks.

"I didn't think you were so eager, Admiral."

He pouts a little and puts his hands on her waist. 

"By the Void Lydia I've been hard all evening for you!"

The maid shakes her head and moves away from him.

"The dishes ain't gonna do themselves!"

"I know, I know..."

He grumbles as he follows her back to the centre of the room. 

It's a game they both know extremely well, they have been playing it for years. It's a  _dance._

Lydia gathers all the remaining glasses in the room, purposefully swaying her hips with a lewd grin on her lips. Oh he's not happy, but it's just so entertaining to watch. And the game has barely begun.   
She plunges the dirty dishes in the cold water then lets out a little "oh", immediately getting the Admiral's attention.

"I forgot to pull up my sleeves.  _Silly me._ "

She raises her arms up, waiting for him to assist her. When he does, she manages to let her hand brush against his cheek and she can see him swallow hard.

"Thank you!"

Lydia washes everything then grabs the dishrag and starts wiping the glasses before putting them back in place. She can hear Farley getting impatient behind her, so she turns around, resting her hip against the bar, and starts wiping the glass in a very suggestive way.   
Havelock grumbles again and leans closer to the bar. The quiet laugh escaping from her throat tells him she  _knows_ he's already in trouble. The bloody woman  _knows_ and  _is_ making fun of him.

When she's done with the last glass, she walks towards him, taking her time and putting her gloves in her pocket. She stands on her toes when she's close enough to him, and he moves away from the bar. Instead of kissing him like he thought she would, she licks her lips and places her hand on his crotch. The Admiral can’t help but moan at the touch. Lydia hums.

"Your impatience will get you killed one day."

He grabs her arm before she can move away and whispers with his deepest voice, the one that sends shivers down her belly every time: 

"If I didn't own that pub and had to pay for all the broken furniture, I'd fuck you so hard on that table that you wouldn't be able to walk and say anything but my name for a week."

 _Oh Void._ Lydia resists the urge to grab his face and undress him, and does her best to keep a neutral face. She knows the moment he'll get his hands on her he's going to find her panties soaked with her arousal.  
She indulges a quick kiss on his lips.

"Want to give me a hand washing the tables?"

Havelock seems to take the question quite literally as his large hand smacks and grabs her ass. Lydia jumps at the contact then giggles.

"What a gentleman you are!"

She grabs the dishrag behind the bar and starts cleaning the tables. His hand is still on her ass and he follows her everywhere, so she decides take advantage of it, bending and arching her back more than usual to reach the edge of the table. She can hear him holding his breath each time her ass purposefully manages to rub against his groin. She's only half-way through cleaning the tables, and Havelock is already nibbling at the soft skin of her neck and rocking his hips against her every time she bends over.

The tension is so high that for a minute, she seriously wonders if she should stop teasing him in case he literally  _explodes_ behind her. She can feel how hard he is every time he presses himself against her, and she thinks it's a miracle that the floor under her isn't wet by now. The game has taken a dangerous turn now. If she lets out even a slight moan, she knows he's going to strip her bare right here right now and the table will need to be cleaned up again.

Lydia moves on to the next table and his hand slides further between her legs. She bites her lips to silence a moan. The moment she thinks she's going to break, he removes his hand and slides both under her top, beginning to undo her corset. She thinks about saying something but then realises that it's going to keep him occupied for a while.

By the time she's done with the last table, her corset is open and his hands are caressing her breasts under her blouse. Lydia steadies herself and tilts her head back to meet with his lips.

"Are you finished now?"

Farley asks, rubbing himself against her ass. She smiles and turns around slowly, feeling his cock pressing against her belly though his pants. 

"Yes" she whispers dangerously close to his lips, "I'm done."

What follows is quite predictable, but it gets Lydia every time. Havelock grabs her waist and lifts her up before sliding his hands under her thighs.

The maid wraps her legs around his waist and crashes her lips against his.

"Upstairs. Now."

She hisses in his mouth. He immediately complies, almost running in the stairs as he undresses her and carelessly tosses her clothes around. Lydia is grateful they're not taking guests anymore (the plague and all those  _safety protocols_ ) as he bursts into the first room he finds. Her artful fingers work magic on his jacket, shirt and pants and before he knows, he's standing naked in front of her and she has his cock in her hungry mouth. 

He lets out a guttural moan and smacks the nearby wall with his palm. That's so much to take in less than a minute that it's a miracle he didn't come in her mouth right away. His dick is so hard that it hurts and he needs to distract himself for a while.

"I thought -"

Lydia begins but he cuts her short by grabbing her by the shoulders and settling her on the bed, legs spread open.

"Oh Void..." Farley whispers as he rubs a finger against her dripping cunt. "You’re so wet Lydia. Why aren't we doing this all day?!"

"Because we both have jobs and this pub needs to be constantly cleaned and aaah!"

She exclaims as Havelock's mouth finds its way between her thighs. He slips a hand between her spread legs and uses his thumb and index finger to part her folds before delving his tongue in her hot wetness. He licks into her, stroking her slick inner walls, skilfully repeating the movements until he gets her trembling and whining. She looks so painfully good when she doesn't hold back, and he makes his goal to make her cry in pleasure before he lets her come.

When Lydia finally opens her eyes again, she's welcomed by the sight of the Admiral licking her wetness on his lips. It sends a new wave of heat down between her legs, making her twitch on the bed. She lays back and rests an inviting hand between her legs.

"Don't you think we've been waiting for too long?"

Farley doesn’t need to be asked twice. He runs his hand along her drenched inner thigh and lines up with her entrance, teasing it with the head of his cock. Their eyes lock for a moment before he starts pushing into her, broken moans ripping through their throats. She bites his wrist, making him curse at the sting but, oh, does it make his dick throb inside her. While he wants nothing more than to ram hard into her, he still gives her time to adjust to his size. He pulls out slightly before snapping back into her, setting a steady pace.  
It's getting harder and harder for Lydia to muffle her moans, especially when he pushes her thighs up so that he can deepen his thrusts even more. Her ears fill with the sound of their panting breaths mixed with the creaking of the bed. She drags her nails down his back not caring if they leave a mark. Lydia starts to feel the pressure building in her stomach as he leans down to kiss her breasts and press his thumb down on her aching clit. On a particularly harsh push, her voice breaks and it sends a sharp electric jolt to his spine. 

Her hair has gone wild by now, loose strands sticking to her forehead and temples, and her cheeks are so pink and warm that each time she lets out a little yelp, he thinks he's going to come. 

She notices how close he is to break, so she rocks her hips harder, making sure to hit the exact voice tone that works on him every time.

"Void, I think I'm gonna..."

"Please!" 

Lydia almost begs, squeezing her inner muscles around him. He tries his best to swallow a loud moan and slams so hard into her that her eyes roll behind her head.

"Fuck Lydia, Lydia! Lydia!!"

Farley comes into her and her toes curl at the sensation of warm liquid spilling inside of her. He lowers her thighs and drops his head down on her collarbone as both of them desperately try to catch their breath. Lydia eventually wiggles under him and he understands that she's starting to feel his weight on her body. He rolls them over so that she's now resting on top of his chest, pulling out of her at the same time. She lets out a discreet sigh and he knows what it means. 

"I love you."

He whispers in her ear and she blushes. The Admiral has said that several times in the past and she's willing to believe him. He loves her his way and that's more than enough.   
His strong arms are encircling her waist, making her feel safe. Not because he's big and strong and a bit too overprotective, but because there's something about him when he holds her close that just warms up her entire body and heart.   
"We need to wash..."  
She says, aware that she's undeniably killing the mood. He growls, tightening his arms around her waist.

"Can this way till tomorrow?"

Of course it can.  
Everything can wait when he's holding her like that.

 


End file.
